Adventures in Babysitting
by The Regal Warrior
Summary: Tony's sister, Sophi, is babysitting Loki's kids. This could be interesting.


**A/N: This story was written by a friend of mine. She has a FanFiction account, but she doesn't remember her username, so I published it for her. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not even the original ideas. **

"No. Absolutely not. Even a Stark can only handle so much." Sophi tried to shut the door, but a black-booted foot jammed its way in.

"Pleeeaaassssseeeee?" Loki was acting more like a toddler than a god as he stared down the younger Stark.

"Why can't Thor do it?! ANYONE BUT ME. Hell, ask Fury!"

Loki yelped at that. "No! Leave my precious muffins with that thing? And everyone else has had a turn. They said it's time you did it."

"...Fine." Sophi reluctantly opened the door. "And where's Thor that he can't help?"

The black-haired Trickster shrugged as he stepped in. "Something about 'how do gun'? I have no clue. But Barton and Romanoff are in charge of i–Fenrir get off your brother this instant!" It sounded like a battle going on in the hallway, and soon Fenrir came bursting in, the wolf pup tackling Sophi.

"Oh come on!" She had only met Sleipnir before, so she honestly wasn't sure what to expect. However, it made sense that if one kid was an eight-legged horse, and another was a wolf, the remaining could only be just as strange. Her thoughts turned out to be correct when a large serpent slithered in followed by a petite girl whose right side resembled Loki, and the other side turned out to be a skeleton as Hel hid behind Loki.

"Auntie!" A loud whinny followed that, and Sleipnir scrambled in, all eight legs flying every direction as the gray colt barreled towards his favorite mortal. Sophi had been the one to help track down Thor when he had "kidnapped" Sleipnir, but ended up being chased as well when she joined them for the ride.

"Hey Sleippy!" Sophi laughed as she sat up and ducked just in time to avoid being clocked in the jaw by an errant hoof. "Watch where you throw those things!"

"Sorry!" Sleipnir sat down sheepishly, Fenrir right beside him. Fen was the youngest and still hadn't found his voice as he watched his father.

"Alright." Loki's hands went to his hips, and Sophi understood why they called him mummy. "Sleipnir, watch your hooves and do not break anything. Do not go looking for Thor either. Jormungand, stay away from Fenrir. I do not need to return to injuries. Also, listen to Anna-Sophia."

"It's Sophi!" The whole-full name thing from the gods had gotten old pretty quick, and when Thor was the one doing it Sophi was to the point she just threw a nearby object at his face. It was slowly getting through. Personally she thought it was Steve's shield to the face that made Thor realize it was a problem.

"As I was saying, listen to her. Fenrir, the same applies to you. Do not antagonize. Hel, do not tell anyone that they are about to die, and stay away from Clint. It took five days to retrieve him from the highest point he could find last time. Understood?" Loki looked down at his daughter, who was smiling.

"Understood mummy."

"Yes mummy!" Sleipnir sneezed after speaking, and Sophi just barely got the dishtowel in front of his face in time.

"Fine." Jormun grumbled before slithering over to a spot where the sun was warming the wood flooring enough for him to be comfortable.

Fenrir merely nodded before nudging his way in between Sleipnir's front four legs and falling asleep.

"I will see you all later."

"Hate you too Loki." Sophi watched the god disappear before smiling at Hel. "Anything in mind you want to do while the boys sleep?" Unlike Tony, Sophi didn't mind the gods, and had no plans to treat them differently because of their looks. She had learned that with Bruce.

"Uncle Steve has all my favorite toys." Steve had been delighted when Loki's children had begun calling him uncle, because it meant Loki was trying, and that they were spending plenty of time around the Avengers. Even Coulson was warming up to them.

"Then I'll call him."

…

A grinning Sophi opened the door for Steve fifteen minutes later and the super soldier shouldered his way in while carrying a large wooden chest.

"We'll have to get one for here too. Natasha and Clint both have one, as do Bruce, Thor, and Coulson. Only Tony refused." Steve set the mahogany chest down by the floor mat, and turned to smile at Hel.

"Imagine that." Sophi snorted at the mention of her brother. She truly did love him, it was just that he was such an ass sometimes.

"Uncle Steve, would you get my doll?" Hel gave a shy little smile as the blond nodded and grabbed a realistic doll that looked suspiciously like a female Thor out of the engraved chest.

"Here you are."

"Thank you!" Brightening, Hel ran over to the sofa while Sophi sighed.

"So, who's the worst out of these little monsters?" Steve got a rather concentrated look on his face and Sophi, realizing it would be awhile, hauled herself onto the kitchen island.

"Jormun is by far the worst, but only when he's in a mood. The last bad mood actually made Bruce hulk out. And slam him around a bit like he did Loki that time, which led to Loki throwing a fit about the treatment of "Jormmy" which led to Bruce slamming LOKI around again. Needless to say Bruce is off duty for a while. Fenrir can be bad too. Usually when he's hungry. He destroyed the shawarma place one time because they didn't make it fast enough and now Tony has to pay for a completely upgraded place for them." Sophi didn't bother to hide her snickers as Steve joined in. Unlike her avid fan of a brother, Sophi had never developed a taste for shawarma, though she had been dragged with after Loki's invasion. Which she had been absent for, something that Tony liked to bring up every once in awhile.

"Well, you gonna hang out, or do you have somewhere to be?"

"I'm free. I was with Thor, Clint, and Nat...we had an interesting lesson." Following Sophi, Steve folded himself onto the couch as his friend turned on the TV. Loki's boys were still asleep and Hel was perfectly content with her doll for the moment.

"I have a feeling I may need help when they wake up."

-6 hours later-

"JORMUNGAND, YOU SPIT OUT BRUCE RIGHT NOW. AND HEL, GO HELP GET CLINT FROM THE RAFTERS." Needless to say Loki found that no one listened to his orders.


End file.
